History of Ish'Cong
''Hrou Seinfeildo'' The Hrou Seinfeildo was a massive war fought back on the Ishii homeworld between the Ishii and the Seishenii. Although it began with minor skirmishes and civilian violence, it eventually blossomed into full scale war with no mercy given or asked for. Flight The Flight was the last major conflict in the war. With the war already all but lost and Ihylln sa'Niall's growing political pressure then Domon xi'Lelli and the Asha of the day were forced to sanction a massive operation to safely carry as many Ishii as possible away from Myyria through what little space they still controlled over the planet. Despite appalling civilian and military casualties the operation was dubbed a success as several passenger ships were able to escape and evade Amnion pursuit. New Government, New World Moving Given the circumstances in which Lelli became Regent, he quickly came to the conclusion that Earth was a politically unstable area, and that the regrowth of Ish'Cong would be nigh impossible in such an area. However, lacking any real form of effective space transport or craft at the time, exploration into space to find a safer world would be problematic to say the least. To solve that glaring obstacle, Lelli arranged to purchase several Heavy Freighters from Zentex Industries, a company that Ish'Cong was a share-holder in. With those craft, crews were quickly trained, and the ships were sent out, to try and find a suitable new world, preferably one as close to the Ishii homeworld as possible. The world that they found, that best matched the initial search criteria, came to be known as Syai. Initial military teams were sent forth, to secure an outpost, and to gather more intensive and detailed information on the new world. They set up camps, and sent out survey teams to view the landscape. Later teams arrived to do biological and meteorological studies. The camp began to become over-crowded, and expansions had to occur. This began with construction on what would later become the underground capital city of Mnarall. Drills and construction equipment were shipped over on the recently bought Zentex Heavy Freighters. Construction began in earnest, as more personnel, both military and civilian, came to Syai. As more progress was made, the military installation Seratox was built on what would become Mnarall's First Level. The Mnarall Spaceport was also added, with surface access for incoming ships. On the lower levels, Housing and Commercial sectors started up. Finally, the Regent announced that the Ishii were going to leave their temporary homes on Earth, in favor of those on Syai. It was to be a herculean effort, with the Zentex Freighters shipping people and possessions constantly. New crews for the freighters had to be trained, so that they could cycle working hours to prevent exhaustion. This was one of the few times when the new government and the religious organization, Thenion's Immaculate Kin, were in agreement. They publicly advocated the move, and encourged their followers, who constituted a large percentage of the population, to move to Irodon. With the support of Thenion's Immaculate Kin, the movement turned into a full blown, and wildly successful, mass migration. Rebellion and Invasion However, the move was but one of many problems the new Regent found himself confronted with. Lelli faced opposition from various groups, most notable being the religious organization known as Thenion's Immaculate Kin. After the migration, the differences in beliefs between the Kin and the Regent would create a very tense atmosphere in Ish'Cong. Lelli knew at once that the opposition headed by the Kin had to be removed or neutralized in order for his new plans for the nation to come to fruition. Lelli felt that the time had come to open the nation up more. He joined The Galactic Empire, and made alliances with the Free Jedi and ImperiusX. Conversely, the "Kin", as they were called, were strict isolationists. When Lelli invited the heroes of the Iyi Incident, Tanis Phillips and Miri Lawson, to Ish'Cong, the Kin responded with peaceful protests held outside the Regental Mansion. As part of this meeting, ImperiusX was granted territory in Mnarall, the capital city of Ish'Cong. Upon hearing of this, the protest turned violent quickly. The Home Guard were called up, to help restore civil order. Unfortunately, the Kin had a large amount of members in the Ishii military, especially the Home Guard. Rather than helping calm the riots, they took up arms, and revolted. Unknown to all but the Regent's closest advisors, this had been Lelli's intent from the beginning. He knew that the Kin could not tolerate a foreign power being given territory within Ish'Cong, and that they would be so enraged, a revolution would be almost a certainty. In this, he hoped to draw out the fanatical elements of the opposition, while simultaneously providing the excuse needed to eliminate them. In the ensuing chaos, the new ImperiusX territory was transgressed upon. A video of this was transmitted to ImperiusX, with the result of the Imperri sending military forces to secure their new land. This too, had been planned secretely by Lelli, both to tighten ties between the Ishii and the Imperri, and to provide the extra military strength that would ensure victory for the loyalist forces over the rebels. Fighting together, loyalist Ishii forces, spear-headed by the Umbras, and the forces of the Imperri, devastated the insurrection and brought a measure of security back to the capital, and the nation. At least, for the time being. Weapon's Free Incident The Incident A convoy of trading ships, including ships from Ish'Cong, the Givosian Ascendancythe Dex Empire and Katasia, were attacked by a pirate alliance of sorts between Thenion's Immaculate Kin and Team Space Elevater (of The United Pokemon Types). At first, it appeared the pirates were going to succeed in raiding the convoy. However, that changed with the appearance of the Tempest's Wake, the home ship of the Ingenious Battle Chapter The Thunder Corsairs. The Tempest's Wake opened fire upon arriving on-scene, destroying all the ships present, both civilian and pirate, with indiscriminate fire. Political Aftermath After the Incident, the various governments attempted to settle with Ingen in their own ways. Ish'Cong, as a national body, sought to obtain compensation for the families who had lost loved ones during the Incident. After some negotiating with Katsumoto, a representative of Ingen, Alien Cultures Advisory official Yvaon Wress had managed to secure 250 million Imperial Credits for each family, the opening of East Ingen Company trade routes to Ishii trading vessels, and a public apology from Ingen. However, he had to get the families to agree. Due to damages suffered to the transport itself, Ingen refused any compensations to Shelter Corporation, the owner of the transport and employer of the slain citizens. The transport had been insured, however. In the subsequent meeting with the Families and Jedi Master Laureth D'enari (a member of a Paraguayan﻿ Jedi Council that had been investigating the Incident), Wress obtained the agreement of the families, and a recording that functioned like a signed copy of the agreement. However, the families only agreed on the condition that the perpetrators suffer some sort of punishment as well. Wress took this to Katsumoto, who promptly turned it down. Katsumoto refused all parts of the agreement, stating that Ingen had never agreed before-hand, and that it was invalid since it wasn't written down. Furthermore, he refused since Ish'Cong had issued warrants for the members of the Thunder Corsairs. Negotiations failed utterly, and Ingen never compensated the families. Due to this, Ish'Cong had poor relations with Ingen until their collapse. List of Casualties and their Familiy Members *Missa Hyss: Navigator of the transport. Her husband was Oynrall Hyss. She was two months pregnant when she died. 34 standard years old. *Reir Imsoll. Communications officer. Son of Myss (mother) and Ramzeil (father) Imsoll. 20 standard years old. Category:Ish'Cong